


Prompt - 26, 27 and 28 - Chocolate, Shopping and Flowers

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, How DS Gets Together, No Sex, Post World Cup, Soccer AU, fades to black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: It's after the World Cup, they are back to playing in the NWSL. Star City have made it to the finals of the play offs, but National City didn't.Alex goes to support her friends, but can she come away from Star City with more than just a new jersey and some flowers?





	Prompt - 26, 27 and 28 - Chocolate, Shopping and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sandstonesunspear for beta reading it, you are a star and are my favourite!
> 
> Follows on from my "Can you even lift?" fic.

Since getting back from the World Cup in France National City and Star City have played one another in the NWSL twice. Both times were in National CIty so Maggie and Lucy had stayed at the team hotel but spent most of their evenings at Alex’s drinking beer and watching the Great British Bake Off seasons on Netflix. None of them had watched it until they hung out with some of the English players at the World Cup (before beating them) and they had told them about it. They were three seasons in and enjoying it immensely. 

They had played one another on their first match back after the World Cup on the 19th July and it had ended 2-2, both Alex and Maggie had scored a goal. 

Then they had faced off on September 6th and National City had won 3-2, Maggie and Lucy had gone out with Alex and her teammates, some of the Star City players came along and they all put the game behind them and had a fun night. The three women ended up in Alex’s bed drunk and cuddling, they spent most of the next day together until Lucy and Maggie had to leave to get back for a training session early the next day.

Since the September game, both teams had only had a home game in the same week once. And it happened to be on the same day so they couldn’t attend to cheer one another on. The play offs had led to even more time without the three friends being able to see one another. Lucy and Maggie ended up in Gotham City to play their playoff game, and Alex ended up in Central City. The games took place on October 19th and 20th, which didn’t give Alex enough time to go get to Gotham to cheer on her friends. 

However, due to National City losing 2-1 to Central City it did mean Alex could watch them play in the finals of the playoffs, after Star City beat Gotham City 2-0. Alex had decided to come over on the Friday before the game and stay until the Wednesday after. None of them had any commitments for a while so they have decided to chill out and enjoy the time they get together after a month without seeing each other. 

Alex turns up on Friday night with a Star City bag, she had stopped by the store on the way to Lucy and Maggie’s apartment. 

“What you got there Danvers?” Lucy asks, trying to peek in the bag.

“A new jersey for tomorrow,” Alex says grinning.

“Did you get a name one or a plain one?” Maggie asks curiously.

“I’ll show you.” She pulls out the jersey that has the Star City emblem on it, the Palmer Technologies logo in the middle of the shirt sporting the sponsor proudly. Then she flips it over to show them the name on the back. 

“Sawyer?!” Lucy was outraged. “We’ve been friends three years longer Danvers and you get Sawyer on your shirt?” 

“Oh behave Luce! You know I have to rep the same position I play!” Alex replies smiling at the smaller woman.

“I’m offended!” Lucy says pouting at her. 

Alex comes over and wraps her arms around the midfielder.“You know you’re my favourite midfielder though,” she says pressing a kiss to her hair. 

“You could sport a midfielders shirt,” Lucy said giving her the puppy eyes.

“Definitely not Lane!” Alex says not falling for it. 

Maggie laughs at the two and then starts getting things ready for their evening in. 

Lucy has a happy surprise the next day. Maggie scores a goal and they both run over to the part of the stands in front of Alex and blow her a kiss, then Lucy notices Alex shorts. 

“My number!” She shouts.

Alex points to her and then makes a heart with her hands. 

After the match they meet Alex out the back of the stadium, they had got her a pass that let her out the back. Lucy wraps her up in a big hug and Maggie joins them. 

“Champs of the NWSL! You did it! I’m so proud of you two!” Alex says as the three women start jumping together. Beating Gotham City hadn’t been easy but they did it, Lucy had 2 assists and Maggie had scored 1 of the 3 goals Star City achieved. 

They went out with Lucy and Maggie’s teammates to celebrate and then go back to the apartment to sleep. 

The next morning Alex and Maggie go out early for a job and to grab breakfast together. Lucy opts to stay at the apartment, the past few weeks of constantly being away meant it isn’t as clean as she would like it. So she spends an hour sorting out washing and giving the place a quick once over with the vacuum and the duster. 

Then she heads out to grab snacks for their planned GBBO binge and some flowers.

Lucy and Maggie had decided that it was time to talk to Alex about their feelings for her. Sure they loved her as a friend, that much was evident. But over the past year they had started to realise that maybe the feelings aren’t strictly platonic and so were ready to confront them head on. Alex’s actions during the World Cup and the two times they saw her in NC had them considering the fact that maybe the feelings were reciprocated. They had always been touchy feely, it was a part of their friendship dynamic. But the cuddles had started to linger more than usual, hand holding was becoming a more regular thing between the three of them and the flirting had gone up a few notches. Lucy and Maggie had never considered dating anyone else before. But when they started talking about it, they realised that Alex had been a big part of their relationship from the get go. Never once had they questioned including her in holidays and dates. They were both relieved to be on the same page and after a lengthy discussion had decided that this weekend was their opportunity to see where Alex stood with it. Worst case scenario, it was awkward for a little while, but they knew no matter what their friendship would survive it. But they were also very confident they were going to get the result they were hoping for. They hadn’t brought it up before, because they didn’t want to embarrass Alex. They wanted to know where they stood with one another before they talked to her about it, no need to bring it up if they decided it wasn’t right for their relationship to bring someone else in. But it wouldn’t be bringing someone in, how could it be when Alex was a vital part of their relationship already? 

Lucy hears the key in the door that tells her they are back from their lunch and exercise. 

“Honey, we’re home!” Alex jokingly calls from the bottom of the stairs.

“In the kitchen making your lunch darling,” Lucy jokes back. The ease the pet name slips out with is another tell tale sign to Lucy. The only other person she can use pet names on without cringing is Maggie. 

They both come in laughing and fooling around. Maggie goes over to Lucy and presses a small kiss to her lips as she wraps her up in a tight hug. When they pull away from one another they are both sporting goofy smiles. 

“No kiss for me Lane?” Alex says pretending to pucker up. 

“Get over here and find out Danvers,” Lucy flirts back.

“No thanks, I know where your lips have been.” Alex pokes out her tongue at Lucy as she makes the remark.

“Oi! I will have you know I’m very clean and now very offended Danvers!” Maggie says shoving the taller girl’s arm.

“You know I’m just messing around with you,” Alex says pulling Maggie into a side hug. “So champs, what’s the plan for the rest of the day?”

“Shower then GBBO marathon?” Lucy says grabbing them all a bottle of water.

“Perfect!” Alex says taking a long drink. 

“Why don’t you two go shower whilst I order pizza for after?” Lucy says grabbing her phone.

“Awesome, from that place we had it from last time?” Alex enquiries.

“Yeah, the usual?” Lucy asks, knowing the answer.

“Yeah.” Alex squeezes her hand and then heads up to the guest bathroom.

Maggie turns to Lucy once Alex is out of the room, “we still doing this?” Maggie whispers to Lucy when she’s sure Alex can’t hear them.

“As long as you still want to?” Lucy says holding her hand.

“Definitely.” Maggie leans in and kisses her softly.

Lucy swats her ass as she walks past, “go shower now sweaty.” 

“You not joining me?” Maggie asks cheekily.

“Not whilst we have a guest no.” Lucy leans in and kisses her girlfriend again, then motions for her to go up the stairs. 

She calls the pizza place, then gets Netflix queued up on the TV ready for when the two strikers come back down. 

She puts the flowers they have bought for Alex into a vase. Daisies (representing loyal love and faith), yellow tulips (for hopeless love, because the three of them are pretty hopeless for one another) and yellow roses (to symbolise their friendship and it meaning more than the romance). 

Lucy is just putting the pizza on the table as Alex and Maggie come back downstairs.

“Foods here,” Lucy says pointing towards the boxes. 

The three of them sit together on the couch, Alex in the middle, whilst they start an episode of GBBO and eat. They make comments every so often, but for the most part they just enjoy one another's company and the show.

Once they have finished eating and the episode is over Lucy takes their rubbish into the kitchen and Maggie follows her in. 

“Ready?” She asks rubbing Lucy’s arms.

“More than.” Lucy presses a soft kiss to her lips and they get lost in one another for a moment.

“Stop being gross and get back here! I wanna see what Paul has to say about these biscuits.” Alex calls to them, laughing. 

Lucy takes Maggie’s hand and grabs the vase with her free hand, they walk back to the couch and Maggie sits next to Alex whilst Lucy stands in front of her holding out the flowers.

“Shouldn’t I be buying you guys flowers seen as you just won the playoffs?” Alex asks taking the flowers and inspecting them. “These are really nice.” Alex is trying to remember the meaning of each of them, Kara had prattled on about them enough when she had first started dating Lena, that Alex knew almost every flowers individual meaning now. 

“We wanted to thank you for coming out and supporting us yesterday,” Maggie says taking one of her hands. “It means a lot to us, and that you are staying with us for a few days.”

Alex links their fingers and squeezes Maggie’s hands. “I’ve missed you guys, after the World Cup finished and then we went back to reality, it’s been lonely without you two there everyday!” 

Lucy sits on the table in front of them, “we also wanted to say that we love your friendship and we really appreciate how supportive of us you are both on the pitch and personally.” 

“Are you guys about to tell me something important? Are you engaged? Or having a baby?” Alex looks between them confused. 

“No doofus!” Lucy says smiling. “We want to see you happy Al.” 

“Me and Lucy have been together for years, and you haven’t stuck with anyone for too long.” Maggie says rubbing her thumb across Alex’s knuckles. “We want to see you happy.”

“I am happy.” Alex looks at Maggie. “I don’t need to be in a relationship for that. I have my two best friends.” 

“We know, but we also know that it’s lonely watching your friends be happy and not have someone to share everything with.” Lucy says taking the flowers out of Alex’s hand to place them on the table and replaces it with her hand instead. 

“I have you guys, and Kara.” Alex’s brow furrows. “Am I being too much? If you guys want to spend less time together during and after tournaments it’s okay guys, you can just tell me.” 

Alex is very confused, the flowers are telling her one thing but the way Lucy and Maggie are talking it feels like they want her around less. 

“No!” Lucy says, realising how it’s coming across. “Al, we love having you around! We wouldn’t want it any other way! We love you!” 

“I love you guys too.” Alex says, her eyes start to water. 

“Don’t cry babe, it’s nothing bad, promise.” Maggie wipes her eyes. “What we’re trying to say is we think we might know the perfect person.”

“Oh?”

“We have been talking about it, and we came to the conclusion that maybe you haven’t talked about anyone because they aren’t as available as you want them to be,” Lucy continues. 

“Who do we know that…” Alex breaks off her sentence. She realises they know, but she still isn’t sure how they feel about it. “Look, I never meant to start liking either of you. You have always been my best friends and that is more than enough for me. I’ve tried dating and seeing other people but it’s not what I want. I’m more than happy to just be myself and have my best friends when we’re not too busy being soccer stars.”

They both smile softly at her. 

“Al, what if we want it to?” She looks into Maggie’s big brown eyes and sees how serious she is, then she looks at Lucy and she has the same look. 

“Yeah?” Alex whispers. 

“Yeah babe,” Lucy says leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “We both really like you, and when we talked about it we realised how much you were already a part of us.”

Maggie reaches out to hold Lucy’s hand as well, before continuing, “we were hoping that you would maybe want to start seeing us more officially. It can start as slowly as you want it to and it can end at any point if you’re not happy with it” Maggie stutters over the last part, hoping it would never end if it starts.

Alex lets out a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding in, “I would really like that.” 

“Come here you.” Maggie pulls her into her side and wraps her arm around her shoulders. 

Lucy gets up and sits on the other side of Alex and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist. “Wanna continue watching the show?” she says quietly. 

“Yeah, but only if we can continue to cuddle,” Alex responds, smiling at the midfielder. 

“That’s the only way we can continue to watch it,” Lucy replies pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

They get situated laying down on the couch, Maggie at the back with Alex in the middle and Lucy at the front.

“Good thing our couch is wide.” Maggie says throwing her arm over both women. 

They share a laugh and then Lucy presses play. They watch a few episodes and then Lucy pauses it and says, “Camps gonna be interesting when people start to find out.”

She feels Alex freeze a little. “It’s okay if you two don’t want to tell anyone,” Alex whispers into Lucy’s shoulder. 

“Hey, we don’t want to hide this Alex. If we’re doing this, we’re all in,” Maggie says, pressing a kiss into her hair. “We talked about this, and we decided as long as you’re happy with it we want to tell Jill before the next camp and then if the girls find out then that’s okay with us.” 

The smile returns to Alex’s face. “More than,” she says. 

Lucy turns over to face her and holds one of her hands. “We want to be as open as you are comfortable with. We wanna come to games wearing your shirt and cheer you on, let everyone know how proud we are of our girl.”

Alex presses her face into Lucy’s neck, loving the thought of them both wearing a shirt with her name and number on it. 

“It felt so good seeing you in our jersey and shorts yesterday, I cannot wait to wear yours,” Maggie whispers into her ear, causing a shiver up her spine. Maggie smirks and presses a kiss to the side of her hair. 

“I’m more than happy for that,” she mumbles into Lucy’s neck. 

“Al?” Lucy tries to coax her out. “Come out a sec.”

“I’m very comfy here Lane,” Alex replies smiling against her neck and pressing a small kiss to the skin she can reach. 

“But I can’t kiss you whilst your face is in my neck.” Lucy runs her fingers over the freshly shaved hair on the side of her head, where Maggie had just kissed.

“Oh!” Alex peeks out and looks up at Lucy. “You wanna kiss me?” She asks confirming that she had heard correctly. 

“Very much.” Lucy oozes confidence as she speaks. Alex’s eyes drop to her lips then back up to her eyes. She turns her head back to check in with Maggie. 

“I would also very much like to kiss you after you kiss Lucy.” Maggie smiles at the nervous striker. 

“Okay.” Alex turns back to Lucy. 

“Okay?” Lucy checks. 

Alex responds with a nod and begins to lean in.

Lucy leans in slowly, giving Alex a chance to back out. Their lips meets cautiously at first, just a small peck. Alex presses their lips together firmer and with more meaning behind it. Lucy responds, letting her body take over. They both close their eyes as their lips move together setting a slow, but needy rhythm. Alex’s hand comes up to Lucy’s cheek and her thumb rubs across it whilst she nips the midfielders bottom lip. They continue to explore one another for a few more minutes until they need to pull away for air. They press their foreheads together and are both smiling hard, looking into one another’s eyes. 

“Wow,” Alex whispers.

“Yeah,” Lucy says goofily.

“God that was sexy.” Maggie says leaning her chin on Alex’s shoulder. “Is it my turn now Danvers?” She asks, not wanting to wait another minute to feel Alex’s lips on her own.

Alex turns over without speaking and reaches out to put her hand on the back of Maggie’s head and pulls her towards her gently. Alex wastes no time, confidently kissing Maggie. Gone is the shyness of a few minutes ago. It’s been replaced by the confidence they normally see on the pitch. She knows what she wants and is going after it. Her hand rests on Maggie’s waist as their lips explore one another, tongue touching tentatively and Alex fists her shirt pulling her closer. Maggie’s leg comes up over her waist and Alex presses into her. 

She feels Lucy move with them and she starts to press kisses along Alex’s exposed shoulder, she’s only wearing a tank top. Lucy bites down on the skin where her neck and shoulders meet, Alex lets a moan out into Maggie’s mouth and Maggie presses in wanting to hear that again. Alex reaches back and pulls Lucy closer to her. 

Maggie smirks against her lips and pulls away slightly. “You good?”   
  


“So good,” Alex whispers breathless. “Bed?”

“Not even been on a proper date yet and you already wanna go to bed with us Danvers, we must be really good,” Maggie says cockily.

“I beg to differ, we’ve been on plenty of dates, we’ve just never called them that,” Alex says, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s neck. 

“I have to agree with that logic,” Lucy replies, pressing a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck. 

Lucy leans over Alex to press a kiss to Maggie’s lips. The two women have spent years getting to know one another's lips so they fall into a perfect rhythm. Alex goes slack jawed watching them, she loves being in the middle of them whilst they are kissing. 

“I could watch that all day,” she says as they pull away. 

“We hope you’ll join in too,” Maggie says pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Fuck, yes!” Alex feels herself getting excited just at the thought of the three of them in bed together. 

Lucy stands up and holds her hand out for Alex, who quickly gets up and takes it. Maggie gets up and Alex holds one of her hands as they walk down the corridor to the bedroom. Alex has stayed in their room with them plenty of times, but this time she has a nervous energy knowing that they are going to do a lot more than sleeping. 

They close the door behind them and climb onto the bed. 

“You just say the word and we stop, no questions asked,” Maggie says from above her. “We move at your pace Alex.” 

Alex leans up and kisses her again. 

They spend the next few hours exploring one another in a way that they have all wanted to for a while. 

Once they are all sore in the best way Lucy goes to get them a bottle of water each and some snacks so they can continue to watch their programme in bed together. 

“Yes! Dairy milk! You are the best!” Alex says making grabby hands for the chocolate. She takes a bite out of the bar. “Mmm so good!” 

“Danvers, you are incredibly attractive even when you are demolishing a bar of chocolate like an animal,” Maggie says looking at her lustfully. 

“Have a drink for that thirst, Sawyer,” Lucy says having her a bottle of water. 

“You want some?” Alex says offering them the bar. As she does the sheet slips down her body. 

Lucy crawls over the bed to her and kisses her neck, “I can think of something I definitely want to eat right now,” she whispers seductively in Alex’s ear. 

Alex throws the chocolate bar onto the bedside table and pulls Lucy down onto her to kiss her again. 

Maggie watches them, loving the new dynamic they were building and enjoying how amazing they look together. 


End file.
